


I'm in Love With You

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mary Dies, Sherlock Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what venue would Sherlock choose to tell John he loves him? Hmm, lets see..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in ten minutes so let me know if you spot any mistakes.

"I'm in love with you."

"What? Sherlock! What did you say?"

"I'm in love with you John."

"And Mary's funeral is the time to tell me that."

"Yeees?"

"Sherlock, they literally 1 second ago closed the curtain on Mary's coffin. The vicar hasn't even finished the service yet."

"I can't risk you meeting any other women before I have a chance to tell you."

"John, I think the vicar wants to finish up." Says Greg in a stage whisper from across the aisle.

"Later. We will talk outside." John whispers.

\----

"So, you love me?"

"Definitely."

"But you never said before."

"No. You kept saying you weren't gay, then I had to die, then I was running round for two years making sure no one killed you, then you punched me, then you were getting married, then you were married, then you had a family, and now it is now and you are single again and you and Daisy can move in with me and we can be a family and I will do anything you want to make you happy, except if you want me to give up cases and experiments I will have to ask you to do a lobotomy so that I don't care when my brain withers away from disuse."

"Ah, that explains it. You didn't think maybe a mourning period would be appropriate?"

"You are very attractive, we are about to go to the funeral reception and you are bound to attract female attention. I wanted to get to you first."

John nods. "What do you think Mary would say about this?"

Sherlock considers "She would laugh, say I'm an idiot, and tell you to kiss me?"

"Yeah, probably. Come here and kiss me idiot."


End file.
